epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loygansono55/ERBoH Cameos Hurt/Heal
DAYS IN: 20 So, there's been a sort of fad floating around this Wiki: the Hurt/Heal game, where ERB characters, amongst other things have been the subject, and just about everything has been done, except for the cameo appearances. I will be doing Season 1, Season 2, and eventually, Season 3 after it is finished. I will not be including animals such as Napoleon's horse, or anybody that did not originate as a cameo appearance. If I forget anybody, please let me know XD. I will update this whenever I feel like it, or if anybody is willing to be used as a slave, I will get them to do it, haha. Get Hurting and Healing, I guess :) Rules #Each user may only use 1 Hurt and/or Heal per 12 hours. Once a day is boring :) #To add some variety, if you choose, you may Hurt or Heal a character for 2 HP, but if you do this, you cannot perform the second action. #The maximum amount of HP one character can have is 50. #Have fun, and don't take this too seriously :P Season 1 Stormtrooper: 6 HP Carl Sagan: 42 HP Jesus Christ: 44 HP Dudes from New York: 28 HP George Washington: 22 HP Mr. McFeely: 15 HP Spock: 30 HP KassemG: 15 HP Dead John McCain - Killed by BasaltWolfED145RS (2 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Regretted by History! Hot Alien - Killed by Four4 (4 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Non-intelligent Life! Jesus Quintana - Killed by NightHawk9001 (5 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: STRIKE! Dudes from Japan - Killed by Tkwarrior (6 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Hiroshima all over Again! Gilderoy Lockhart - Killed by Meatholl (6 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: No Defence Against the Dark Arts! Sulu - Killed by Captain Warrior (8 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: It's Not Always the Red Shirts! A man named Jesus - Killed by Kevin08015 (11 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: The Anti-Christ! "Howling Mad" Murdock - Killed by J1coupe (12 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Stomped Out! John "Hannibal" Smith - Killed by NightHawk9001 (16 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Hannihilated! Johann Sebastian Bach - Killed by Four4 (18 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Decomposing! Templeton "Face" Peck - Killed by Captain Warrior (19 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Facing Death! Season 2 THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS MAY NOT BE HURT OR HEALED UNTIL A WINNER FROM SEASON 1 HAS BEEN DECIDED. Boushh the Bounty Hunter: 10 HP Queen Gorgo: 10 HP Pleistarchus: 10 HP Spartan: 10 HP Princess Peach: 10 HP Tito Jackson: 10 HP Jackie Jackson: 10 HP Jermaine Jackson: 10 HP Marlon Jackson: 10 HP Tootie Ramsey: 10 HP John F. Kennedy: 10 HP Marlon Brando: 10 HP Sammy Davis: 10 HP Marty McFly: 10 HP Dalek: 10 HP Urban Ninja: 10 HP Mustached Cowboy: 10 HP Moses's Honeys: 10 HP Steve: 10 HP White Preacher in Indian Independence March: 10 HP Indian Independence March Extras: 10 HP White Preacher in Civil Rights March: 10 HP Civil Rights March Extras: 10 HP Mikhail Baryshnikov: 10 HP Dead TBA Category:Blog posts